Desire
by milkykiss
Summary: Kaito x Len. I'll try and update this as much as I can. Uhh, content may be NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito had positioned himself amongst the pure white sheets of my bed. It was rare that I saw him sleep, as he was always in a separate room to me. I'm not complaining about seeing him sleep, it was a beautiful sight. The clock read 5:23am, and the sunlight slowly, yet gracefully, danced through the windows and kissed Kaito's skin, caressed his soft blue hair and enhanced his beauty. I was in awe. I simply sat beside him, and watched him, taking in every small detail of him and finding splendour in each of them. His fingers slowly crept towards his hair, and moved his fringe out of his eyes. One of them opened, and I was struck. That piercing blue eye caught my dull turquoise eyes. "L-Len?" I blushed, as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair and yawning. "It's half past 5 in the morning, and you're sat there staring at me. That's not creepy at all." I turned around and slumped off of the bed, and perched myself on the creaky wooden floor. I heard a giggle from behind me, as Kaito made his way towards me. He was lying on the bed, belly down, with his head hanging off of the bed, leaning his chin on my shoulder. He was ever so warm, and it filled my heart. He whispered the cutest two words into my ear, his voice was husk yet filled with love. "Kiss me." My eyes widened and I turned to my right, looking towards him. His eyes were closed and his face was moving closer to me. We kissed, and it was magical. You'd think that something as simple as a kiss would be, well, simple. But with Kaito, it was different. It was like running under a waterfall on a hot day, or seeing your first shooting star. And even though it was not the first kiss we had shared, the magic still lingered.

I made my way downstairs, trying to pretend that last night had never even happened. If Rin, or Miku, or anyone found out, I would be in a world of trouble. Rin came running towards me, squealing my name in her high pitched voice. "Where were you last night? You disappeared towards the end of that party." She pouted, and I stared down at my shoes. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I briskly turned around, only to see that it was just Miku. She looked at me with concern, and asked if I was okay. I simply replied with yes, and made my way to the kitchen. Gakupo was just stood there, preparing vegetables. In his deep, gruff voice, he murmured what sounded like "good morning," but it meant nothing in that miserable tone. Nonetheless, I smiled at him, as I peeled open a banana. It was then that Kaito appeared behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, then ran his fingers down my back. It sent shivers down his spine, and made me want him so badly. I angrily muttered, "Don't be such a tease," which only made him laugh. I physically felt sadness making its way through me, it was then that I knew that last night meant nothing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter will be written in flashback form. It is set on the evening of the previous day, at the beginning of the party._

I'm not a big fan of parties, but as Luka and Miku organized the whole do, I decided to tag along. It was in this hall, which was about a 10 minute drive from our house. There were a few tables scattered on the outlines of the room, and in the middle, a huge dance floor. I sat at the table for the majority of it, sipping juice. Meiko and Rin tried to get me to dance with them and Gumi on numerous occasions, whilst Gakupo, Luka, Miku sat near the bar, occasionally going to the dance floor and joining the rest. Something was up. The beat of the music pulsed through my veins, it made me rather uncomfortable. I sneakily made my way out of the hall, only to find it was raining outside. I had no other way of getting home, meaning I had to walk there. The rain dampened my hair and soaked my clothes, and they were starting to get stuck onto me. For some reason I felt miserable, melancholy. I guess being the one who tries to make everyone smile all the time does get to you, I guess it does pile up on you. I could never let out my emotions, I just had to pretend to be happy. I sat on the kerb and stared down at the puddles, when a black car pulled up in front of me. "Len? I thought you were at that party. I was just about to head up there, why are you here?" I recognized that soft, melodic voice. I looked up, and Kaito's eyes met mine. "You look sad. Do you want to come home with me?" Fuck. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy that he cares enough to offer me a ride home, and let it be just me and him, or sad that nothing will ever happen between us. I didn't like to admit it, but I was infatuated with him. Completely and utterly enamoured. He opened the door for me, and I sat on the seat in the back. I could see him smirking, and he told me that I could've sat with him. I didn't want to get too close, not whilst I'm in this mood.

The drive home was silent. All you could hear was the engine and the patter of the rain against the windows, along with the occasional sigh from Kaito. When we got home, I went straight up to my room. My bed was still in immaculate condition, just how I made it this morning. The room was also silent, and the white walls made me feel trapped. I hated this room so much, I never wanted it. But Rin was growing up and she became bratty, and demanded that I moved out of her room and got a new one. Luckily, we had an extra room. It was spacious, almost identical to the shape of my old room. But it wasn't the same. That marked the day Rin and I began drifting apart, the day I began to feel alone.

The faint sound of footsteps crept through one of my ears to the other, Kaito was on his way up here. Butterflies swarmed my tiny stomach, like a flock of birds; it was not a nice feeling. His voice, a husk whisper, sang my name. It was truly beautiful, but only sent more butterflies through me. Why was he coming up to my room?


End file.
